A Million Little Pieces
by evershort
Summary: Going through a rough patch in time with Dominique, Mary has a break down. Our favorite Singer In Shining Armor comes to her rescue. Rated just because, I don't own anything.
1. Cryin Rain

**Summary: Going through a rough patch in time with Dominique, Mary has a break down. Our favorite Singer In Shining Armor comes to her rescue. **

**A/N: My first Another Cinderella Fanfic…I've been thinking about it for a few days and nights, so I had to get it off my back. So thank you for giving it a chance, and I hope you like it!**

**By the way…I'm not certain on what happened to Mary's mother…I know she died, but I didn't hear how, so just go along with what I write.**

**Annnd...I don't own anything! :D**

**..::!!::..**

"Joey, come on, we have to study!" Mary laughed from her bed. "If I bomb this quiz on Monday…well I won't be dancing for a while."

"And we don't want that, do we?" Joey teased from his chair a few yards away from her.

Mary rolled her eyes, throwing an eraser at Joey, successfully hitting his head. "No, we don't."

As Joey opened his mouth to retort, Mary's cell rang loudly from her desk. Knowing the ring tone well, she shot off the bed, tripped on her rug, but got to her cell in tact. Flipping it open, she heard Britt's nasty voice slam into her ear.

"_Get in here now! Mother wants a word with you."_

"And where exactly is 'here'?"

"_In the house! God! And you call us idiots!" _

Not giving Mary a chance to reply, the line went dead. Sighing, she turned to Joey.

"I'll be back. Her Majesty would like to have a word with me." Walking out her door, Joey clearly heard Mary mutter, "More like a deadly spat that'll send me to the dungeons."

Chuckling quietly, Joey was surprised to hear the 'deadly spat' a few minutes later, until he finally noticed the intercom installed in Mary's room was turned on, giving him a ear to eavesdrop.

"May as well turn it off." Joey muttered, knowing Mary wouldn't want him to hear. He got up, but Dominique's vicious voice made him pause.

"_Mary! Do you realize that you haven't done one thing on this list we gave you?! What is wrong with you!? Don't your sisters deserve a good life? A wonderful life? You selfish brat, taking your slave time for time to study!"_

Hearing this made Joey feel like he could open his mouth the tiniest bit and have a line of flaming fire burn everything in his path. Shaking his head, Joey turned his ear madly back to the voices, hearing Mary's.

"_But, Dominique, I need good grades! I can't be cleaning all the time and expect to get into dance school! And the twins are in high school! I think they can do their own laundry by now!"_

"_Well I think by now you would have realized you're not good enough to get into dance school, don't you think? Yeah, they sent a letter. There was a mistake, no audition. You would think you would have learned that! Really Mary, I can see why your mother left you! Who wouldn't, at that? That Joey boy will leave you as the charity case girl whose mother left her alone in this world on purpose! Now you will take this list, and you will put it in your pocket, and you will have it finished by tomorrow morning!! Your punishment for not doing it? Keep out of the house until ten thirty tonight!"_

Joey sat with his mouth open. Obviously the conversation was over, but he could hear Dominique muttering as she walked away from Mary,

"_Useless lump! Mother left her for a reason, that one. Can see why, she's so worthless."_

A slam alerted Joey that Mary had left the room and was making her way to her own. Joey got up, walking over to the door and opening it wide. Mary continued down the road, not stopping.

"Mary!" Joey hissed loudly. A hesitant footstep showed him that Mary had heard, but she kept going. Cursing Dominique, he ran after.

"_Crap!" _Joey thought madly. _"I need to comfort her…but I've never been good in that department of the world!" _

Up ahead, Mary turned off the road into a small patch of trees, hidden from view of passerby's. Joey watched while walking as Mary slumped down a tree, drawing her slim legs to her chest. She buried her face in them, crying evidently.

Joey felt his heart tug at the sight of Mary. He could see, barely but just enough to look at the thundering cascade of tears raging down her cheeks, hearing loud, crackling sobs shatter the silence. Her body shook like an earthquake from the violent hiccups, and she looked so devastated Joey was sure any and every cold hearted murderer would even hesitate to hurt. Except for Dominique, who was more like the villain of all villains, crushing every soul she saw.

Fast as he could Joey raced over to Mary, tugging her onto his lap and cradling her like a mother would her baby.

"Ssh, Mary, you're okay" Joey whispered. He had heard those lines in every sad movie, and thought it was stupid, but right here, he knew they could fill hope in the darkest cave.

Feeling Mary shake her head violently at his words, and rubbed her back soothingly, gently taking out his cell and calling Tami.

"_Hey Joey, what's up? How's it going at Mary's?" _

"Tami, you have to get over here. Now. Mary…Tami, just get over here. We're in a little patch of trees, just of the road."

"_What happened!?" _Tami demanded, and Joey heard the roar of her van in the background.

"Dominique happened. Now get over here!" Joey was about to shout, but thinking of Mary's already upset state, he went with a bossy whisper.

It took Tami not ten minutes to get there. Apparently she had drove to Dustin's, gotten him and his car, and got here.

"Joey?" Dustin called.

"Mary! Oh my goodness, what happened!?" Tami stood at the edge of Mary, looking on in horror. By now, the waterfall of tears had slowed to a rapid filled river, the shattering sobs to a steady flowing stream of hiccups. At the sound of Dustin's voice, Mary hid her face in Joey's chest, but Tami's all seeing eye had seen the look of dead eyes in Mary's face.

"Dominique. She called Mary, yelled at her for not doing some retarded list of chores." Joey glowered. "When Mary went all sarcastic in her reply, Dominique said that Mary's mother left on purpose because Mary was-I mean _is _according to Dominique- a worthless lump, and there was worse that I don't think we should talk about. Except that Mary isn't allowed in the house till ten-thirty."

Tami fell to the ground, whispering Mary's name in sympathy. Letting out a hiccup, Mary crumpled into Tami.

Tami had an evil look in her eyes as Dustin squeezed Mary's shoulder comfortingly. "Joey. This is bad. The only time…I've only seen Mary like this once. Six years ago. And this is worse. I'm not letting Mary go back there. No way."

A light bulb went on in Joey's head. "She's not. Mary, and you too Tami, you're staying at my place. At ten-forty-five, we're getting your guys stuff." Trying to get a smile on Mary's face, he added, "We can even have a dance competition."

It worked. When he had first seen Mary, Joey's heart had shattered into a million different pieces. At her smile, one piece glued itself together. Mary was the first person he ever loved, and his heart wouldn't be fully healed till she was too.

**So, how'd you like? **


	2. Dignity

**First off, thanks to my readers and reviewers, you know I love ya! Second, I hope you love this fic and continue to read any and all future chapters! Third…Let's get on with the actual reading, shall we? **

**P.S. …when you guys see the title…does the song One In A Million start playing in your head? It does in mine…**

**..::!!::..**

Waiting for ten-forty-five seemed to take an eternity. The 'deadly spat' that banished Mary from her home had taken place at seven on the dot, but by now it was ten, and Mary had calmed down to occasional sniffles. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, and her trail of tears was obvious. Everyone was trying to lighten the mood, cheer up Mary, and rid the air of the awkwardness that floated around like mosquitoes.

"So Mary!" Dustin started excitedly. "When do you get your audition that you're so going to win?"

Joey smacked the back of his head against the tree behind him while Tami looked back and forth between him and Mary, whose eyes were angled downward.

"I uh, I didn't get in. There was a-a mistake." Mary muttered.

Tami's eyes widened in pure blown shock. "WHAT! There's a mistake in the mistake! You're the best ever dancer!"

"Tami, apparently I'm not. Can we just drop it?" Mary argued stubbornly.

Tami still looked ticked, but she dropped it anyway. "So, what's the plan? We could go to my house now, and by the time we get back we could get into that dump they call a home-"

"Tami, it's better than most homes." Dustin cut in.

"Yes, I know! Sarcasm!" Tami muttered, irritated. "But, by the time we get back here it would be time…?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't care, as long as that's the last time Mary goes into that house."

A small smile cracked on Mary's face, but she hid it from view purposefully, glad that he cared.

"Well do we want to do that, or do we want to split?" Tami persisted. "Come on, I need to know!"

Joey, Mary, and Dustin all sighed simultaneously. Mary spoke for them all.

"Tami, if you really want to, then go now with Dustin. I'm going in at ten-thirty, no matter what you guys say. So if you're not done by then, than just go to Joey's."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Tami. I know how long it'll take you. You should've left an hour ago anyways." Mary smiled while adding, "After all, you might need to make a quick Tami Original."

"Oh my goodness you're right! Let's go Dustin, you're lucky you brought your car and not mine!" Grabbing Dustin's hand, Tami hauled him to his feet, yanking him out of sight. Joey and Mary heard the distinct sound of a car driving off before silence.

Once more, Mary sighed, stretching out her legs in front of herself. "I need to move around!" She complained with a little smile hidden behind her hair.

"Then why don't you dance?" Joey asked, thinking he knew why.

"No music…" Mary said quietly.

"I don't think that's the reason," Joey went to continue, but Mary beat him to it.

"But what, Joey?!" She asked skeptically and a tad bit harshly.

"_But," _Joey emphasized. "I'll drop it anyways."

Mary's shoulders crumpled downward from her position next to him. "I'm sorry, Joey, it's just that-"

"Mary, shut up." Joey stated softly and gently, so as not to cause a riot. "I know, I heard, you don't need to explain."

She looked at him with big eyes, before tangling her arms around him and giving him a tight hug which Joey returned gladly.

"Wait." Mary stiffened slightly. "Before, when you were explaining to Tami, you told her what happened…and then just now, you said that you heard…how did you…?" Realization dawned on her face, and when she looked at him expectantly, Joey nodded.

"Your speaker thing was on, and I went to turn it off, but then I heard how vicious she was being, so I just…left it."

Sighing, but smiling all the same, Mary stood up. "Come on. Time to go get my stuff."

Joey stood along with her, and they slowly made their way back to Dominique's house, stopping at Mary's door.

"Go. I'll get the car." Joey gently pushed Mary inside before walking away silently.

Stumbling forward, Mary grabbed the biggest duffle bag she could find before shoveling in clothes, toiletries, her Zune, laptop, and both their chargers. Tackling her skateboard, Mary swayed out of the room.

Joey's car was nowhere in sight.

"_Did he ditch me?" _Mary wondered angrily. _"Wow, I'm not even one bit surprised. Okay, well I am a little, but where is he then?"_

Immediately after thinking those thoughts, Mary felt horrible. It didn't help that Joey and his car pulled up right after, making her feel even more crappier. With a sullen face, she skateboarded over to the car, tossed her bags in the foot space, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong? Did Dominique say something?" Joey questioned, knowing straight away something was wrong.

"No…Joey…I'm not your charity case, right?" Mary muttered at the floor as they started to his house. _"Oh, nice, Mary. He told you that you weren't, and here you go asking him, as if you don't believe him. Nice!" _

"Mary, stop listening to her." Joey murmured. "You know she's just ticked because I won't take the deal with her."

She guessed it was her already wacky mood, as she never liked to cry, but that sentence just ticked her off too.

"So all those years that you weren't around, she was the reason behind having me clean the entire house in less than a day when I was only ten? Or that I had to take care of myself completely alone since I was just nine and a half? I don't think so, Joey. You don't know her."

"Come off it, Mary." Joey scoffed. By now, as it was only ten minutes to his house, they were half way there. "You know I don't mean it like that. Or at least, you should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mary demanded furiously.

"It means, that since you were the age of twelve, you've thought that everyone was out to get you!"

Mary glowered at him. "I've known that since I was nine. And you know what? It's perfectly true except for Tami!"

"Yeah? Why's that, if you're so sure?" Joey asked skeptically, stupidly not knowing, or even understanding, what Mary was getting at.

At that moment, they reached the house. Right when Mary got out, successfully dropping all her stuff, Tami and Dustin burst somewhat gracefully out of the front door, only to come face to face with a glowering Joey, and a frustrated Mary. Tami grabbed Mary's arm while Dustin stood beside Joey.

"What's up, you two?" Tami hesitantly asked.

Joey answered. "She _knows _that since she was nine, every single person she meets has been out to get her, except for you!" Understanding dawned on Tami.

"Joey, drop the topic. Now." Tami glared.

Joey threw up his hands. "Why?"

"Are you really that stupid? Why do you think that Mary lives with Dominique?" Not giving him a chance to answer, Tami pulled Mary into the house, leaving that bags and skateboard.

"Why didn't you back me up?!" Joey demanded of Dustin.

"Man, if I backed you up, they would hate us forever. JP, I thought you love Mary."

"I do!"

"Then why are you picking fights with her?"

"I'm not! She brought it on herself." Joey was sure of himself.

"How so?" Dustin folded his arms.

"I don't know, Dustin!"

"Exactly, JP, exactly! She didn't bring it on herself at all. Mary isn't one to cry, especially in front of people she loves. So she was just trying to keep her dignity, JP. Don't feel bad, but really JP, you shouldn't have reacted that way. Mary was having a worse day than usual today."

All Joey could do was drop his mouth at his own stupidity.

..::!!::..

"Mary, don't hate Joey, okay? He doesn't know." Tami hesitantly informed her friend, who sat on their bed, furiously glaring at the wall opposite her so as not to cry.

"Well he should! Why doesn't he?" Mary demanded.

"Mary, that's only your info to share. I wouldn't ever do that, even if you asked me to." Tami informed.

Mary couldn't say anything.

'Mary…just…how about, tomorrow after breakfast, me and Dustin will go to a movie, and you and Joey can work things out?"

It was more of a statement than a request, but Mary knew to trust Tami. Sighing, she said,

"Alright. But, if it doesn't work right…I'm going to your house."

* * *

**So, do you like this one too? Sorry, I meant to get this chappie up by Thursday, but I didn't have time to type it up...but don't worry, every night I sit in my bed and write (in hand) for an hour, but now that it's the weekend, I'll stay up all night, and hopefully have a new chapter up by Monday...but, I don't know if I'll have time to type it, so the latest is another week. :D But I shall never abandon this fic!! :D**

**-evershort-**


	3. Falls

**Wow! Already 188 views, and that's only from today, which is…1/30…I'm guessing this sounds really interesting to you guys, who I love, and from what I've heard in a bit of reviews, it is! Yah! **

**Anyway! Back to reading, hmm? (Take the hint and read! :D)**

**Okay, wait one second! So, to all you Harry Potter fans, especially Lily/James, after reading this, get down to the HP section, and find The Marauder's Tale: The Hogwarts Years, ****by **CanYouHearTheSoldiersComing. **It's. Amazing. They update EVERY DAY!! LITERALY! **

**On with the reading! :D**

**..::!!::..**

The next day though, Mary didn't go to breakfast and work things out as she promised. Instead, she sat outside the guest room, knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them, waiting for Joey. Earlier she told Tami to just go with Dustin before breakfast even started, as Dustin would probably make everything really obvious.

Waiting for Joey didn't take long, as you have to pass the guest room to get to anyone else's.

Of course, Joey didn't know Mary was waiting, and he stopped hesitantly when she came into view.

"Do you want me to sit, or something?" Joey questioned curiously, desperately wanting to cure the bad feelings around them.

Mary nodded, and Joey, after some thought, sat next to her, rather than across as he was about to.

Neither of them knew where to start. Joey took a guess.

"Mary…do we hate each other?"

She shook her head, nerves not permitting her to speak.

"Then why are we always getting into fights?" All he got was a shrug.

There was a few minutes before either of them spoke again.

"Dustin told me relationships are rollercoaster's. Rocky. But that we keep attracting each other." Mary murmured to the floor.

"Well, I've learned to trust Dustin."

"Joey my mother died in a car crash when I was nine by a drunk driver!" Mary bubbled out, knowing it was to be said now before she chickened out, completely veering away from the topic at hand.

"That's why you live with Dominique, then?" Joey asked.

"My mother was her best dancer. But Dominique would never admit it, but it was true. So when she died," Mary struggled to say the last word, "Dominique took me in. Only so she would look all nice. And loving. And really she's just-" Mary's bitter voice died in her throat.

'I get it, Mary. At least, I get what you're getting at." Joey assured quickly so Mary wouldn't have to cry again.

Mary nodded, before leaning onto him.

In a attempt to lighten the mood, Joey said,

"You know, we never did have that dance competition."

A small giggle escaped from Mary.

"And I'm guessing Tami and Dustin ditched us so we could have some privacy?"

Joey felt Mary's answer rather than heard as her head nodded.

"Do you remember when we had to clean your house, so we danced?"

"Yeah. That was fun." Mary hugged him.

"Well, when my parents left for vacation, they told me to clean…you wanna learn some new moves?" Joey challenged.

Not being one to ever back down from dancing, Mary retorted laughingly, "You ready to learn some even better ones?"

"Bring it!" Joey joking mocked, standing up and pulling Mary to her feet.

"Oh, its been brought!" Mary chuckled.

"Come on, let's get started." Joey pulled her gently to the closet in the kitchen where they stored all their cleaning supplies.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Where should we start?"

Handing her some rags and a bottle of 409, Joey turned around to face her. "The kitchen."

Smiling brightly for the first time in a while, Mary commented. "Don't you find it weird that no one ever cleans when they have people over, but every time one of us is at the other's house, we always do?"

"That's cause we're just way better than everyone else of course." Joey laughed. "And we're not really just cleaning. That's kid stuff!"

"Let us get dancing, Parker, so you can see yourself lose!" Mary teased lightly, going over to the messy counters and starting to wipe them down.

"And what makes you so sure you'll win?"

"Do I really have to explain that to you?" Mary giggled.

"Santiago, you looking for a bet?" Joey laughed, still standing by the closet. Mary turned to face him, her eyes sparkling.

"Sure. I love bets, especially dancing ones."

"Only cause you're always so sure you'll win."

"You know me so well."

"That I do, that I do."

..::!!::..

So they danced, took each other's tips, all the while when Tami and Dustin were chattering away at a movie they weren't even paying attention to.

"How long do you think it took them to forgive each other?" Dustin whispered.

"Probably…ehh, knowing them, five minutes. Bet they're dancing too." Tami laughed quietly.

Dustin nodded. "When is the movie gonna be over?"

Tami looked around. "Well, considering the lights are on, the cleaning people are irritated, I'd say it ended ten minutes ago."

Dustin took this all in. "Whoa!"

"Yeah. Come on." Tami smiled to the cleaners, and they walked out of the theatre.

..::!!::..

"And once again, Mary Santiago has won the bet!" Joey laughed, poking Mary in the side. They had just finished cleaning, or dancing, and were sitting on the couch, admiring their work of a sparkling house.

Mary squeaked and bounced off the couch defensively. She rolled her eyes teasingly. "Of course I did."

"Don't get cocky, Santiago."

"Only to you, Parker." Mary smirked.

Joey made a face, and Mary retorted with one of her own.

As Mary stood with her arms crossed, a smirk playing on her face, Joey pondered.

"What?" Mary laughed.

"I just realized, all I really know about you is you love to dance." Joey admitted.

She thought about that. "True."

Mary walked back to the couch, sitting with her knees drawn up again, her back leaning against the arm. "What do you wanna know?"

"Hobbies. Besides dancing, of course."

"Of course." Mary smiled. "I don't really have any others. Never really had time, seeing as I barely made time for dancing. I'm not kidding when I say, dancing is my life."

Joey laughed. "Don't take it the wrong way, but I didn't think you'd say anything different."

Right when Mary opened her mouth, the front door burst open to reveal two soaking wet people. Joey craned his neck to see them, and Mary had to lean backwards so she was hanging half-way off the couch to see. Tami and Dustin stared at her.

"What? I couldn't see. I improvised." She giggled.

Tami came up to her, a smirk on her face. "What if I were to poke you?"

Mary tried unsuccessfully to get back up, but only proceeded in falling backwards off the couch, onto her back. She burst out laughing.

"Guess that's what happens." Dustin commented dryly.

"I don't even have to poke her to set her off." Tami added, also dryly. "You okay, crazy gal?"

"…Nah!" Mary shook her head.

"She's fine!" Tami brightly sat down by Joey. "This reminds me. Last year during a snow storm, Mary tried to skateboard on a big patch of ice. She got half-way…then fell over laughing. If only I had my camera then…"

"That's not fair!" Mary protested. "You tried to slide down a hall way with towels on you feet and ended up slamming into lockers!"\

Dustin cackled with laughter, and Joey was soon to join.

"You guys," Dustin chuckled. "Now if you were together and did stuff like that, and had me and JP to record it, say hello to America's Funniest Home Videos!"

"Well it's raining outside…" Mary started.

"Oh God." Joey murmured at the looks on their faces.

Mary turned to face him, smiling. "You don't need two camera men, Joey. Say hello to AFV, staring Joey Parker!"

"And friends." Tami added.

"Now, what to do in rain…?"

After a few minutes, Tami perked up.

"A Slip N' Slide…without the slide!"

"Original as that is…YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Mary exclaimed.

**Yeah, did you see that coming? Well, I _did _write it at like, midnight last night, so...excuse my crazyness/hyperness...(I don't even think those are words...) :D Anyway, okay, wow, at the top, it said...188 views as of 1/30...and two days later, its 353! Wow! :D **

**-evershort-**


	4. Thunder

**Ok, so I know in the last chapter Joey and Mary forgave each other pretty quickly, but I did that on purpose. I've never been good with the whole, 'make good apologies for the readers' thing, so I improvised. And if it seemed to get off topic with the falling, slipping, rain, slamming into lockers, it's all part of the fic, readers. :D **

**On with the reading!**

**..::!!::..**

"I got the camera!" Dustin shouted, running out of the room.

Mary turned to Tami. "So, what, do we just slide? What's gonna happen that's so funny that'll get us on the show?"

"Well, I dunno, we hit and break a fence?" Tami giggled. "But would you really want to be on the show? With you being a runaway from Domifreak and all?"

"That's a good point…we could just tape it for fun." Mary suggested. "What do you think Joey?"

Both heads turned to Joey, where he was sitting on the couch still. "Just as long as we all survive, I'm happy with whatever."

Mary rolled her eyes. "True as that is, it would be best if we don't break any limbs."

"Why?" Dustin called from a hallway where he could hear everything.

"Because," Mary spoke louder. "Then I wouldn't be able to dance, so I'd take out my anger on you three."

Tami eyed Mary, who was still on her back on the floor. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you Mary? After all those rides I've given you to school, and to everywhere."

"Don't forget about the time that your car broke down, during my time of need."

"Pssh. Yeah, whatever, that's what you get, after all those mean things you called her. Thing, and it, and, the one that made her shut down on you…junk." Tami pretended to faint.

Mary playfully slapped her best friend on the head.

"Hey! I just lost about a thousand brain cells here!" Tami exclaimed, gripping her head.

"You lose about two when you just poke your head." Joey input, smirking to Mary.

"Oh, well ain't that just dandy?!" Tami threw her hands up. Mary giggled from the floor. "Let's get outside already!" she ran to her jacket, while Mary stared.

"Yeah right. I don't need no jacket!" With that, she ran out into the rain, throwing her hands to the dark clouds. She was drenched in seconds.

"When you get sick," Tami called from the doorway with Dustin and Joey, "You're officially Joey's issue!"

Rolling her eyes, Mary raced over, pulling her friends, minus Dustin, into the rain. "Get out here!"

"Mary!" Tami screamed. "It's freezing!"

"You're idea, get over it Tami!" Dustin mocked from the shelter of the porch.

Tami turned to face him. "Dustin!" She held up a fist. "Look at my invisible finger!"

"JP, knock her over!"

When Joey turned to Tami, she backed away though. Thinking fast, Mary stuck out her foot, successfully tripping her friend into cold mud.

"That's the way Mary! You go, gal!" Dustin laughed.

After that, everything was chaos. Tami tried to trip Mary, but only succeeded in pushing Joey as Mary danced out of the way. Literally. When they teamed up on the dancer, all she did was dodge away, dancing in the rain.

"Singing in the rain! Tami yelled.

"More like dancing, Tami!"

"Sarcasm, Mary! Jiminy Crickets!" Tami fake glared.

"You two are psycho!" Joey shouted above the thunder that boomed in the gloom.

"Yeah," Mary grinned. "Even more so now that it's a thunder storm and I'm staying out here!"

"You'll get so sick, Mary!"

"And then I won't have to go to school and take that test on Monday and face the twins!" Mary retorted to Tami.

"…Good point. I'll stay too!" Tami called.

"Nuh uh!" The friends could barely see each other in the sudden downpour, and Dustin quickly stored the camera inside. All you could really see was faint outlines. "If we're both missing, the twins will…somehow with their retarded minds put two and two together!"

"Dang it!"

"Exactly! So I'm the one to ditch!" Mary laughed, making her way towards the form of Tami. Lightning cackled, brightening the darkness. "Where'd Joey go?!"

"They didn't!" Tami said after a few minutes of searching.

"What?" Mary yelled over the rain.

"They better not have locked us outside!"

"…Oh my gosh, if they did…I don't even want to know what I would do to them!" Mary fumed, though she doubted that Joey, or Dustin to Tami, would ditch them in the pouring rain, not when there was such a big chance they could get so sick.

"Tami!" Mary screeched in her friends ear.

"What!"

"Let's at least get under the porch, how stupid are we not to?"

"That's a good idea." Tami muttered to herself as they made it to the porch which was just a few yards away.

"Look who it is!" Dustin's voice was clear from the right of them.

"Looks like Tami and Mary!" Joey added.

"Dustin, how did the video work?" Mary questioned before Tami could yell.

"Good as it gets!" Dustin called.

"Guys, lets get inside!" Tami dully commented. "It's flippin' freezing!"

Shivering, they trudged into the house.

"Aw, dang it! We did all that work, and now we're going to mess it up!" Mary laughed as they left tracks everywhere.

"Haha." Dustin said, straight faced.

Mary glared to him. "Grr."

"Grr?" Tami raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Mary turned her gaze over to Tami. "Grr equals my word!"

"I'm sorry, then?"

"You asking her, Tami, or telling her?" Dustin asked.

"Apologizing is a sign of weakness." Mary commented. "And the answer to your question, Dustin, is this. We're telling you the answer, but asking you if it's right."

Everyone paused at Mary's comments.

"Never thought of it like that." Joey put in.

"That's cause I tend to word things in an odd way." Mary smirked. Tami smacked herself on the head.

"How stupid are we today!? First we don't go under the porch, then we dilly daddle outside in the rain, now we stand in wet clothes!"

"Wow, we are off. Let's go change." Mary grabbed Tami's hand, pulling her away from a ever growing puddle, heading towards their shared room.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we were all sick tomorrow." Tami grinned as she looked for dry clothes. Mary did the same when they had reached their room. Now she called from the closed off bathroom,

"Me either! Oh my gosh, I'm so cold!"

"Ditto! Hurry up, I'm cold!"

"Obviously, you just said you were!"

"Shut up!"

Mary's laugh could be heard, then the door opened. Though it was the middle of the day, she was now in pajamas and her soaking, wavy hair was hanging down while she towel dried it. "I wouldn't be that surprised if tomorrow all we did was watch movies."

"And for the rest of today too!" Tami shut the door.

"We could watch …" Mary trailed off. "Something!"

"Yeah, like Underworld!" Tami stepped out of the bathroom, and she, with Mary, walked into the hallway. They found Dustin walking by.

"Or, we could just pig out on goldfish and play Truth or Dare."

**Alright, this so would have been up sooner, but my best-friend-who-is-literally-my-twin invited me to her house for the weekend, and she doesn't go on this website, so yeah. Oh my grr, we got a 97 out of 100 for a big retarded project! Ahh! Sorry, anyway, did you like the new chapter? Oh, and **AckroydExpress, **you're idea shall be used in the next chappie! I already have the idea in my mind, I just gots to type it, so it's soon to come! (See, I told you guys I'll take advice/suggestions!) Did any of you know that Dr. Seuss invented the word NERD? Yeah, that project we did was on Dr. Seuss, and he's written 46 books, was the first in his family to graduate, and inspired other authors to be more creative and use their imagination, therefore changing the writing of children's books?! Sorry if this chapter was written kinda weird, but I wasn't sure how to word alot of things, and if it seems kinda rushed...well there isn't any excuse for things should be told correctly, so I hope you enjoy the soon to come new chapter!**

**-evershort-**


	5. Cryin

**New chapter! Woo! Lolz, sorry if it took really long, but I'm kinda having issues with what to write next…maybe some off you are wondering, 'Wow, I thought this was about Mary having issues with Dominique, so where's the issues? Well, here you go! :D Any maybe you're wondering, 'Does she know that the phrases she's using aren't right?' Well, I do realize that, and I do that on purpose. Actually, it's more like my nature…I word things differently… :D**

**Here's the chappie though! **

**..::!!::..**

Just before Mary left her room, her cell vibrated from her nightstand, signaling a call.

"One sec, you guys I'll be right there." Mary smiled, wet hair falling into her eyes. Tami and Dustin continued downstairs where Joey was waiting, as Mary herself raced to grab her cell.

"Hello?" She flipped it open, moving away her hair.

"_Mary!" _A voice screeched, drawing out the 'A', and Mary herself flinched, cursing herself for not checking the ID.

"Yes, Dominique?" Mary said sweetly, though you could hear the sourness in her voice.

"_Don't take that tone with me, Mary! Now where are you?! The house is a mess!"_

Some where you can't boss me." Mary laughed at how stupid that sounded.

"_Why are you laughing?!"_

"Because for once, I'm in a place where I feel welcome."

"_Mary enough with your nonsense! Now get your butt out of where ever you are, and get over here to clean!"_

"Sure thing right away!" Mary said in a girly voice before slamming shut her cell.

..::!!::..

After playing a rather intense game of Truth or Dare, which included prank calls, videos of Dustin that would be going on YouTube, Mary in Tami Originals, and goldfish fights, everyone was sprawled around, dead on their feet. Or they were, before they sat down.

Go figure, Mary was once more in her upside down position on the couch, Tami on the chair, and Dustin and Joey both spread eagle on the floor. The friends were zombies, waking at seven in the morning, dancing, running in the rain, crazy truth or dare, who wouldn't be!

"Now what?" Dustin asked, as he sat in a movie and filmed a video.

"Now, we wait to get very sick." Mary giggled a little from her upside down position.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Original, Mary, original."

"She's nowhere close to being original, trust me." Tami muttered. "After going outside, not to mention her second language of dancing, Mary is chaos."

Mary stuck out her tongue. "So?"

Tami shrugged. "Just proving my point."

Mary laughed, then her hand flew to her head, her eyes shut tightly. "Ow! Big head rush headache here!"

"Sit up, dummy." Dustin laughed jokingly, but Mary did so anyway.

"Who thinks they have a good chance of being sick tomorrow?" Mary said dizzily, raising her hand.

Tami was the only one to join her.

"Yeah, I don't get sick. Not my thing." Joey shook his head.

"Same here."

"Wimp. Too afraid to admit your weakness!" Tami giggled.

"Their guys, what do you expect?" Mary looked drunk, her hand still in the air, and she was tipping side to side from all the blood that rushed to her head was now going the other way. Tami voiced this.

"You know _what _Tami?" Mary cooed sweetly in a fake tone. "…Yeah I dunno."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Mary's weirdness.

"Guys…its like, what, four o'clock on the weekend and we're just SITTING HERE." Dustin madly exclaimed.

"Way to spoil the mood." Joey put in.

"Got some movies?"

"Yeah, like Underworld!"

"You just won't let that drop, will you Tami?"

"Nah…but do you have it?"

"If you really must watch it…"

"Score!"

Mari threw her hands up. "Who says score anymore?!"

..::*::..

After they watched Tami's over excited movie, the friends went to their respective rooms, still exhausted though it was only eight.

Flopping on the bed, Tami sighed to Mary, "I already have a headache."

"Me too, plus my voice is starting to sound like I'm sick." Mary sat at a desk before banging her head on it.

"There goes about a million brain cells.

"Shut up."

**Dustin and JP**

"You feel sick yet, JP?"

"Don't tell the girls, but I've felt crappy since the movie."

"Me too. Tomorrow, when we're sick, let's try and act like we're not."

"K, I'm with you there."

..::*::..

It was one in the morning, and two people were awake. Dustin, who couldn't sleep as when he put his head down he couldn't breathe through his nose and it hurt to breathe through his mouth, and Mary, who had just woken up with a fever. Silently, and without knowing they were both accompanied by each other until Mary ran into a wall.

"Ow!"

"Mary?"

"Dustin?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"I can't sleep…" Dustin said first, trying not to give off that he was sick.

"Yeah, I woke up with a retarded fever."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

They made their way to the kitchen, where Mary hopped up on the countertop and Dustin sat at the table.

"You know, this reminds me of when I was little…er.. And I'd be sick and my mom would come take care of me…" Mary laughed. "She would tell me it was just the Heavens taking some of my health to other people in need of it. I used to be afraid that they would take my whole life, but…obviously they never did."

"I can see that." Dustin laughed. "You crying, afraid of dying. Ha, that rhymed."

Mary made a face. "Shut up I was six."

"Sure."

**Ohmygosh it's so short! But I'm so blocked for ideas! And, **AckroydExpress, **I think your idea ment an actual flashback, but I was out of ideas on how to get to one, and I wanted this up before seven cause I watch SLOAT and then Heroes at Eight, (Yes I know that's hardly fair to you guys, and I just put myself first) But I wanted you to at least have another chapter before Tuesday too!**

**Sorry again,**

**evershort**


	6. Always Win

**Wow I'm so sorry that there was such a long pause in updates! Once again, my best-friend-who's-practically-my-sister was over for the past two weekends, and she doesn't go here. I mean, she knows and supports me a ton that I want to be an author, but she doesn't know that I go on here, only my sister does and she doesn't even know that I put up fics. She thinks I just read. Okay! I need to stop ranting now! **

**P.S. …ISATs this entire week (March 2-6) so don't get all hyped up for a quick update please. I hope I don't end this chappie as a cliffy, and I am trying to wrap this fic up (a while yet) I just need ideas…if you has, can you share? (Yes I know that was wrong grammar, don't worry I'm not ALWAYS that stupid. Occasionally, yes. All the time, not really.) **

**Finally, let's get on with it!**

**..::*::.. ..::**::.. ..::***::.. ..::**::.. .::*::..**

After having a glass of milk each, as they had been too tired to make tea, plus Dustin thought tea was too girly for a man, he and Mary headed up the stairs.

"Watch out for you life, Mary." Dustin teased.

"Watch out for that wall that I ran into." Mary giggled as he hit it anyway.

"Ow." He gently rubbed his head. Mary rolled her eyes turning the handle to her door.

"Wanna wish Tami sweet dreams, lover boy?"

"Could ask you the same thing bout JP, crazy gal." Dustin stopped as his doorway, using Tami's earlier nick-name for his new friend.

"Guess your answer is the same as mine." Mary stepped into her room.

"And that would be…?"

"Like you don't know."

On that note, Mary shut her door completely, blocking out Dustin's face. Rubbing her aching head, she crawled to the floor by the bed, comfortable just on the floor. She pulled a sheet off the bed, but after covering with that, she got to hot. When she kicked it off, she got too cold. The process went back and forth in the usual fever fight until exhaustion finally rolled in like a cloud of rain, pulling her towards the dark.

………

"Tami, close the blinds!" Mary groaned, still on the floor, as sunlight burst through the room, happily lighting the shadows. Unfortunately, it happened to wake Mary, who no longer had a fever, but the natural cold.

"Sorry." Came the reply of a half awake Tami who had no clue as to why she had opened the blinds in the first place. "I guess you could call this payback…your cell went off at least four times last night. Guess who woke and guess who slept?"

Grumbling something unintelligent, Mary rolled over, hand flopping on the floor in search of her phone.

"Found my phone."

"Go figure."

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Ever."

"Forever."

"Never and Forever."

"…You win."

"I always do…" Mary smirked, checking her cell. Three missed calls and ten unread texts. All calls were from Dominique, as all texts consisted of Britt yelling at her for not making dinner and being a no-good, dirty, worthless lump. How familiar. Like mother like daughter.

"Tami…?" Mary grumbled through her stuffy nose. "Wah time is it?"

"Don't you have your cell in your hand?"

"So?"

"Doesn't your cell that's in your hand tell time?"

"Oh right…"

"So you tell me what time it is."

"It is…Tami why in the world are you up at this god-forsaken hour? It's seven forty-five!"

"And it's Sunday."

"More of my point!"

"Well…I have a stuffed nose, okay? Jeez I can't breathe."

"Me neither!"

"Headache?"

"Slightly."

"Dizzy spells when you stand?"

"…I'm still on the floor from last night, Tams."

"Right. Well how about a stomach ache?"

"Not really, but I'm not hungry either."

"Same."

"Okay, my mouth is suffering. I need water." Mary announced, standing quickly.

"Ooooh, ouch!"

"Head-rush and dizzy spell?" Tami sympathized as Mary slammed her palm to her forehead.

"Big time."

"Time for some fluids, then."

"If you mean water and only water, let us go." Mary wobbled to the door with Tami close behind. Heading down, the friends were met with an empty house…or at least the bottom level anyways.

"I'll get you some water, seeing as I woke you up and all." Tami informed, pushing Mary towards the couch. "And I suggest you don't go upside down."

Rolling her eyes slightly, Mary went to the couch, curling up by the arm. "Obviously."

"Obviously." Tami murmured, grabbing two cups while turning to the sink. Running cold water, Tami not only filled the glasses but also splashed her face. Mary laughed from the couch.

"Shut up, Mary, I'm getting you water I could just as easily dump it out and have you get it yourself." Tami grinned.

"You wouldn't."

"Would so."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Liar."

"…Truth-teller."

"HA I win!"

"We went over this upstairs so I'll just say it again. You always win." Tami grumbled, carrying the glasses over.

"Yes I do, you know me, oh-so-well!" Mary beamed.

"Yes I do."

"…What now?"

"I dunno."

"Well I'm bored."

"Well I'm Tami."

"That's so old."

"_You're _so old."

"You're older than me."

"…Well, that's just what you think. Really I'm just twelve."

"Oh really. That just means you have to wait extra time to go and make your Tami Originals, then."

"…Gosh dangit you win. And before you even go there, yes you always win, yes I know you so well."

Mary beamed.

**..::*::.. ..::**::.. ..::***::.. ..::**::.. ..::*::..**

**Wow, I hate this chapter. I…wow I can't find words. Yes, it made me laugh. Yes, I find it completely out of topic and just filler. I want you to know that I only put this up because of r-tarded ISATs in one day, and the fact that I wanted a chappie up before I got all stressed about them. So, that, and I'm stuck. Remember I asked for ideas?**

**So, all in all, sorry you had to suffer through that one. It's bitter. Hopefully I'll get inspired by you guys and have a much, much better chapter up next. :D (Yes I realize this was incredibally short too. Next chapter = longer too.)**


	7. Trips

**Wow, my BFWKMOSW came over AGAIN (fourth weekend in a row) And my other friends, after they ask what I did over the weekend, they stop me and say, 'Wait, lemme guess…Abby came over again?' We're like twins separated at birth, which is what every best friend says to each other, but even our closet friends call us the wrong names. Funny to us. But I'm sure that happens to everyone. :D So, I'm giving thanks to everyone who gave me an idea, they helped me SO MUCH. Even though it took me a while to update from there, it's still an update and to me that's what counts. **

**And **BellaRose55**, ****thanks cause in this chapter, it's your idea. **

**On with the show! **

**..::*::..**

Despite the fact that they all had colds, Mary, Tami, Joey, and Dustin all went to school, on the account of Mary being a goody-goody and not wanting to miss her History quiz. The car ride there was silent and uneventful, and they ended up getting to school with ten minutes till the final bell that signaled the beginning of classes.

Tami got out first, everyone soon followed suit. Getting a better grip on her shoulder bag, Mary whispered to Tami as they walked up the steps,

"Tami! The twins! What are they gonna do?"

"Mary, you'll be fine. You always are fine against them." Tami patted her friends shoulder soothingly. Mary raised an eyebrow as they headed in the doors and towards their shared locker.

"Tams, are you forgetting the twins mother who happened to say 'I'm strangling you from a distance' to me every day?"

"Mary, you'll do fine." Joey comforted. "We have every class together starting fourth period, okay? Other than that, you'll have Tami. We're here for you."

"Yeah, and The Funk is here too, he just ain't in your classes!"

Mary turned so she was walking backwards so she could talk to Dustin. "Thanks Dustin. I appreciate that oh-so much."

"I know you're just kidding with me." Dustin laughed, then he and Joey turned down a hallway so they could reach their lockers through the still crowed corridors. Mary and Tami stopped at theirs simultaneously. Tami did the combo as Mary fretted about the twins popping up as they always did.

Yanking open the locker, Tam turned once more to Mary.

"Mary, you're fine. Just like Joey said, I'm here for you until fourth. From then on, you got you Joey Parker right next to you, watching your back. So if the twins do find you and him, well, they'll be too distracted with him than they will with you."

"Tami," Mary sighed, always seeing the flaws. "What about the classes I have without Joey, and with the twins? What then?"

"Well, you got me to beat the shinizzle outta them, that's what!"

"I don't wanna know where you got shinizzle from. But, thanks." Mary muttered. She grabbed her books, shutting the locker and turning towards their first class. The twins just had to be in that one, too.

"Let's get this over with." Mary hesitantly pulled on Tami's sleeve, then stopped. "I can't do this, Tams!"

Sighing, Tami now pulled on Mary's arm.

Getting through the crowed hallways was simple, you just have to know where to slip in. Mary and Tami arrived to class and I their seats with a couple minutes to spare. Fortunately the Twins and the 'Queen Bee' liked to arrive what they called fashionably late. Meaning, five minutes after the bell really decided to chime.

"Sorry we're late! Some girl just had to wear this disgustingly ugly shirt, so we were yelling at her!" Brit's voice that didn't sound sorry at all walked in the door. Mary ducked her head hastily.

"Just sit down!" The teacher snapped, as this happened everyday of school.

The twins and Natalya **(I dunno if that's the right spelling, I guessed. And, there's Brit and what's her sisters name? I dunno, that's why I always say 'twins') **slammed into their desks behind Mary and Tami. They were so into their nails and hair that they didn't even take notice of their 'maid'.

And that's how the day went. Until, because there isn't such a thing as a perfect day, Mary went to her sixth class of the day where she would take her quiz. She and Joey sat down at their science table when the twins walked in, and decided to sit right next to their table.

"Shinizzle!" Mary muttered, turning so she was facing Joey with her back to the twins. T

"Mary, you're fine! They didn't recognize you at the dance, which I really don't understand. I mean, everyone has their hair showing, you know? Jeez, it's really obvious." Joey comforted again.

"If you were trying to make me smile, you succeeded." Mary grinned a small grin while coughing.

"Class, this is a commonly used line among teachers, but SETTLE DOWN." Their teacher stated from the back of the room. "Now, I will hand out your tests, you will take them, hand them in, and then if you finish early, work on other work or read. Got it?"

The class murmured their answers of yeses and understanding.

"Alright. Good. Now, tests are being handed out. You may start when you get one."

In no time at all, the teacher had given everybody their tests.

_Wow, good thing I studied. Jeez this would've been so hard. _Mary smiled at her own thoughts that weren't even funny. _Probably just happy that I studied with Joey. Yeah, that's it._

_**30 minutes later**_

Almost everybody finished the test. There were, of course, the few who had to go back and redo a couple, but other than that, everyone was done.

The twins were looking around the class and criticizing everyone, as always. Their beady eyes landed on Mary, who was facing Joey still.

"Uch, look at her hair." Brit whispered.

"I kinda like it!"

"Whatever. Who is she? And _why _is she hanging out with Joey _Parker!?_" Brit rolled her eyes.

"How should I know!?"

"…that's a good point, I am the smarter of the two of us. After class…how bout we trip her?"

"Heck yeah!"

..::*::..

"Joey. Seriously. I know them! They have something up their sleeves." Mary whispered urgently to Joey. She had peeked over her shoulder when the twins weren't looking and saw them grinning evilly at each other.

"Mary, even if they do, it won't matter!" Joey reassured. "We'll just saw away from them, and you'll be okay!"

Mary sighed. "Joey it's not that I doubt you or anything, I'm just having trouble believing that. When they - I mean Brit - puts her mind to something, there's no stopping her unless you offer to take her shopping and pay for everything! Then she just does whatever it was later!"

"Fine. But if they try anything, I'm … well, I don't know cause I don't want to hit a girl." Joey smiled with Mary.

"That may be," Mary started packing up. "But I don't."

"Well, then, problem solved!"

The bell chose to ring right then, saving Mary from answering. Both her and Joey stood and walked into the hallway. Mary was sniffling through her stuffy nose, and Joey was coughing.

The twins, however, hung back so they could be right behind Mary. When they had gotten halfway to their lockers, Brit stuck her foot on top of Mary's, and pushed her forward.

Grabbing onto the sleeve of Joey's jacket, Mary succeeded in pulling them both down to the ground, her on the bottom. The twins ran away laughing.

"What did I say!? What did I say, Joey!" Mary hissed.

"And I said I'd be there and I was." Joey calmly answered.

"And look where were are now. Everybody gets to see."

"Are you okay, Mary?" Joey tried changing the topic.

"Just dandy." Mary sniffed.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Joey smiled. Knowing Mary and her amazing dancing skills, she probably didn't.

"Well, I did fall on my back, but not really." Mary grimaced.

"Well," Joey helped her up. "At least they didn't see your face, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Mary muttered, still down.

Joey put his arm around her comfortingly. The effort almost worked, and it would have if it weren't for the fact that Natalya had seen the whole scene.

..::*::..

**So, I realise I said that your idea would be used **BellaRose55 **and that was only part of it. At least, my take on it. Yes, I realise also that this chapter didn't say much that was important either, but I'm tryin here. Yesterday I had to go to the doctors because my spine is curved and I have to wear a brace, so they were checkin it up. YES, I should be outta the brace by Christmas! That's really good. Anyway, hope you liked, seeing as this is more to the point than my other few chapters. :D**

**-evershort-**


	8. Deadly Silence

**Personally…I didn't like that last chapter. Call me crazy if you did, but for me… I think - actually I know - that I could've done better. I feel like I was describing things that didn't need it, and leaving out important details. **

**Anyway, heads up for everyone, we're doing this stupid Career Project in school, and it's HUGE! Literally, no joke, it's one of those two month long projects. But, plus side, spring break started today! Yippee ding dong doodles! :D **

**On with it!**

**..::*::..**

Natalia had seen the whole thing, and didn't waste a second in thinking up a plan of something more and then letting the twins in on it. By the end of the day, they were ready for a nice, big embarrassing moment.

As always, Tami and Mary were oblivious to it all, as they didn't hang out with any of them. Joey and Dustin didn't know the FULL wrath of them, as they had been on their good side before.

So, and unknowingly at that, the four of them walked out the doors of the school into the sunshine.

And, of course, there were the three queen wannabees of the school, waiting by the doors. With none other than Domifreak. And boy, did she look _ticked! _

"Crap!" Mary hissed, quickly jumping behind her three friends in attempt to hide.

Of course this didn't work, though if they had not been late in leaving the school, a crowd would have been able to hide them. Though the huge crowd happened to still be outside.

"I gotta go-" Mary made to go dart through everyone but Dominique stopped her in her tracks.

"Good thing the twins called me, Mary. If they hadn't, well, there wouldn't be anyone at home to clean all the crap that's lyin' around." Domifreak's hideous voice sneered at Mary.

"Like I'd be the one to clean it!" Mary snapped back, for once not being fake polite to her. "It's not even mine! I don't even live in the actual house, I live in the garage next to it!"

"Mary! Who took you in when your mother got herself killed?!"

"Well, you, but-"

"Who gives you a place to sleep?!"

"You, Dominique, but-"

"And who gives you food!?"

"… I do! I make your food too!"

"That's besides the point! I gave you a place to stay, a home, and I even tried to be the mother you'll never have, but all you ever did was hate me! How could you be such a brat!?" Dominique fake frowned, while on the inside she was smiling with happiness about verbally torturing Mary in front of her whole school.

"I had a mother!! Quit saying I didn't!!!" Mary screeched, losing her temper finally.

"Right, Mary, but you don't anymore! And you never even met your father! See, this is what happens when the parents hate their mistakes in life!"

Tears leaked in the corners of Mary's eyes, but she replied ferociously. "And what about your parents, huh? Did they hate you too?! You never say a word about them, no pictures!"

Dominique looked taken aback about Mary's outburst. She quickly covered her shock with more rage. The twins, and Dominique started rattling at once.

"Don't you even try to distract me, you little-" Dominique retorted.

"What the hell Mary?! Don't change the topic on-" Britt yelled.

"Wait, since when did we have grandparents-" Bree questioned, quite stupidly at that.

"_Don't. _Even finish that sentence. Just-Just quit!" Mary shrieked wickedly, tearing her eyes away from Dominique and to the twins. "And you two! I'm sick of you both! Just all of you, leave me ALONE!"

Through the whole fight, Tami, Dustin, and Joey had been silent. At Mary's last outburst, Tami tugged, gently but enough to move her, away from the crowd, and to her car. Dustin and Joey followed.

In the pumpkin car, Tami was driving, Dustin and Joey were in back, while Mary was sitting shotgun, turned towards the window, chin in her hand, glaring through tears out the window.

Tami took a breath. "Mary,-"

"I don't care."

"No, Mary-"

"Tami, I just need some time, okay!? I don't want to talk right now!"

"O…kay."

"Joey, should I go to your house?" Tami asked again after a few silent minutes.

"Yeah."

"Kay." Tami turned into Joey's driveway a few minutes later, and they all hesitantly got out, slowly walking towards the door.

Joey reached it first, Mary last. Tami and Dustin reached it in the middle, at the same time.

When they actually got in the house, everybody turned their separate ways. One, because nobody wanted to bother Mary. Two because they flat out had nothing to say. So Joey went to the kitchen, sat, and put his head in his hands to think, while Dustin went up to his room. Tami threw herself face first onto the couch, and Mary just went up to her and Tami's shared room, and did the same, face first on the bed.

Unknowingly to each other, they all groaned simultaneously.

Complicated as Mary and Joey's lives were before they met each other, plus with their friends knowing everything that went on in their hectic lives, they never thought it'd get _this _crazy. Sure, Mary had scary "sisters" who happened to hate her and all they wanted to do was torment her. Sure, Joey was a famous singer and was going back to his old public high school. And sure, Dustin and Tami were just the friends of Joey and Mary, sharing each other's pain, and stress. But to think they'd all end up being friends, throwing in a Cinderella like life and a teenage singer life… talk about crazy, uncontrollable actions and feelings that couldn't be controlled. Either way, this was way more than even _they _had at least expected.

..::*::..

Smirking at her success, Natalia turned to the twins. Dominique had left about a minute ago, and the high school crowd was slowly disappearing.

"That was more than I thought it was going to be." She grinned evilly.

"Yeah." Britt and Bree said at the same time.

"That had to top almost everything we've ever done to her." Britt added happily.

"It did, dummy." Natalie snapped.

"Whatever. I'm just glad she's outta our lives." Bree put in stupidly.

Both Natalia and Britt turned to her.

"Stupid, now we're gonna be the ones to clean everything!"

**Sorry this was shorter than the other chapters! I just wanted another chapter up before the weekend! :D Which sounds odd, but oh well! :D It's incase I go anywhere, cause today I had no school, go spring break! No school till the 6th! Yeah! Lol sorry, I'm calm. K, I'm not, but that's okay! So yeah, thanks for the names and spelling. Ohh yeah! In the last chapter, I was rereading... wow there were soo many mistakes in that one! I'm sorry bout that, I was in a rush that day! Hopefully this was a better one. **

**-evershort-**


	9. Whether or Not

**K, so I forgot to add this in the last chapter… ISATs stand for Illinois Standard Achievement Tests. Basically what they are, are big important tests that we take up until the years we have in high school, where we have stupid finals. This year was my last for ISATs. Thing with them - you don't have to study. They don't give you anything TO study, the whole state takes them. They take the WHOLE week! For each test we take there's a time limit of 45 minutes, plus an extra 10 that we aren't supposed to know about, but our teacher told us this year as it was our last. If you don't finish, you don't finish. It's like those bubble fill in tests that you sometimes take, you know, but as in 60-70 questions for each. Or just 40 and some extended responses. So, yeah, I just really wanted to explain that. **

**Annnd… if some of you were wondering, I deleted the chapter with my authors note in it, I wasn't thinking when I did it… so if there was any confusion on that, I'm sorry! I didn't think of confusing you guys when I deleted it… but… let's get on with it, shall we?**

**(sorry it took so long, my birthday was on the 13****th****, my friends on the 18****th****, and my best friend on the 26****th****, so Sunday, gotta prepare for those… now two of us are 14!)**

**..::*::..**

An hour later, Mary was still face first on the bed. Somehow she kept her eyes open, and they stung like none other, but she didn't care. This _is _Mary we're talking about, she doesn't like showing her emotions to others. Especially not, you guessed it, her friends.

So, Mary sat there, face buried into a pillow, and she was like that until Joey finally came into the room.

"Hey." Joey greeted quietly, sitting down by Mary.

She grumbled something unintelligible.

"Mary… do you want anything? Wanna talk…?" Joey offered.

She lifted her head, flipping over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

"What is there _to _talk about, Joey? You were, there, you heard, you saw. What else is there?" Mary said, harsher than she intended.

"Well, do you want me to get Tami?" he ventured.

"Joey, she was there too! And so was Dustin." Mary snapped.

"Just trying to help, Mary."

"Well, you can't. Unless you can miraculously bring back that dead so they're not zombies, you can't, alright?!"

Joey figured Mary was talking about her mother, and the be honest, he had no clue how to help her with that topic. Knowing he should get Tami, he stood.

"Look, Mary. You're upset, I'm getting Tami."

"Whatever."

Hearing the door open, signaling Joey's departure, Mary groaned, slamming a pillow over her face.

Footsteps could be heard padding down the hallway moments later.

_And here comes Tami. _Mary thought to herself, as for the second time that day she heard the bedroom door creak open and someone step in.

"Mary." Tami sighed, taking Joey's place.

"What?"

"Take a deep breath, and hold it for as long as you can." Tami advised, and Mary did so.

Twelve seconds later, Mary let out her breath, pillow still over her face.

"Now, did that help?" Tami questioned.

"…Yes."

"See, just do that whenever you're upset. Sad, mad, whatever. It helps."

"Thanks, Tami."

"No problem. So, what's wrong? Why'd Joey send me in here?"

"He didn't tell you?" Mary lifted her head in surprise from under the pillow.

Tami shook her head, curls bouncing.

Flopping her head back down, Mary let silence waver between them before answering.

"I said… I told him he couldn't help me unless he could wake the dead. Which in my defense, is true cause if she hadn't died I would never be in this situation!" Mary said the last part so face Tami could barely understand her.

"Mary… Mary, true as that is, if you weren't in this situation, you might have never been with Joey, or friends with me and Dustin. For all you know, you could be friends with Bree and Britt, and why would we want that?" Tami tried to crack a smile out of her friend.

Mary took another breath in and held it.

"Tami. I don't know what I would do without you. But weather I have a mother or I don't, you would always be my friend.

**..::*::..**

**Sorry this was soo short, I wanted to get it up before tomorrow, when I watch Lost. The number one show I CANNOT miss, and never have except for two times, both when I was on a plane. Ironic, ain't it? Plus, short as it was, I wanted there to be a Tami-Comforts-Mary-Moment instead of Joey doing the comforting. **

**Wish me luck, tomorrow I give a speech too, on my career. Anyone who guesses what it is gets a hug! :D And sorry that basically the A/N is longer than the actual chappie, but I'll make up for it with the next chapter, promise!**


	10. The Sign

**_Thanks also to every single review, I honestly didn't think when I first starting writing this that the story would be this_ popular… THANKS. To all you reviewers/readers/favoriters/alerters and the last two aren't even words. But thanks anyways.**

**Anyhew. Let us get on with it.**

**P.S. - I know this'll sound odd, but try not to get the Swine Flu! Keep washing your hands and cough/sneeze into your arm INSTEAD of your hand!**

**..::*::..**

Another hour later, Mary and Tami stepped out of their shared room, arms linked together in the normal sign of friendship. Dustin had come out of his room and was watching TV, Joey sitting along side him. Both looked up at the girls entered the room.

"Heyyy you guyyyys!!" Dustin greeted, drawing out his words.

"Ello mate." Tami joked. Both she and Mary took seats on chairs.

"No going upside down today?" Dustin teased Mary who indeed sat the right way up.

"Nah. Still have a head ache."

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Tami asked.

"Pizza?" Dustin asked Joey hopefully.

"I dunno, Dustin…" Joey pretended to think about it.

"I'll pay!" He gave the puppy eyes.

"Or we could just get cash from my parents room." Joey suggested, silently giving in.

"Deal! I'll make the call!" Dustin sprang from the couch, bouncing to the phone a few feet away. Eagerly, he picked it up before his face fell and he turned to Joey.

"Do you have a phone book?"

"Kitchen. I'll get the money."

Forty minutes later, with Dustin gleefully drooling in anticipation, the pizza was delivered, cheesy and warm.

"So. Here's the question." Tami said around a mouthful of cheese. "We _do _go to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Tami." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Well ain't that just gonna be jolly fun?" Tami stated sarcastically, snapping into another piece of pizza.

"Jolly fun." Dustin repeated.

"It'll be fine!" Joey popped into the conversation firmly. With all the sarcastic talk about school being fine tomorrow, it was bound to put Mary on edge herself, something nobody wanted.

"I guess. I mean, Mary you know how to just walk away from the twins. You're always holding _me _back." Tami shrugged.

"Somehow, I don't find that hard to doubt." Dustin commented, throwing another slice of pizza onto his messy plate.

"Dustin, how many slices have you had?!" Mary exclaimed. She herself was only on her second, and she knew Tami was on her third, but Dustin she couldn't even count.

"Well…" Dustin squinted, pointing his finger in the air and counting left to right, as if imagining pizza slices. "I'd say about my seventh."

"Pig!" Tami coughed.

Dustin retorted with throwing a piece of sausage at her, Mary just rolled her eyes at the pair.

"You guys are so mature." Mary sarcastically stated.

"You know, Mary." Dustin looked down. "That hurts. a lot. Deep down in side, where my puny little heart is, that hurts."

Mary's only response was to smile cheekily.

**Talk about an even shorter chapter. It was actually going to be longer, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter, I had this written for a week, and more. Problem? The part that I cut out, I got stuck halfway through. So I figured, hey, lets at least put up the good part, and I'll work on the bad while giving the readers this? Don't hurt me!**

**Ok though, who else is excited for the second Transformers!?!??! I spazzed - June 24th, I'm seeing it without a doubt!! Anyway. I'll go work on that bad part now, seeing as I promised a long chap but I gave another short. **


	11. Promise Me

**Ello people!! Y'all happy for the new chap? (Sorry I'm hyper!) Well, here it is! And guess what?! It's long, if I do say so myself. I'm quite proud. :D Soo, I've been working on it for a few days, I get my random moments of ideas... Annd, since I offically graduate junior high on the third, there should be more chaps sooner. OH YEAH! Cept for the fact that I'm soo freaking out I'll trip on the stage, I'm excited. But I don't want to go to highschool... sooo big... wow now I'm ranting, so..**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

_At school, next morning_

"Jolly fun." Mary sighed, glancing at the crowds surrounding the school grounds.

"You bet!" Tami enthusiastically jumped about in attempt to make her friend smile.

It worked, at least a small smile at that.

"Annnd, there's the twins with their master. Yea. Let's go." Mary said shortly, making her way to the doors. Joey and Dustin had made their way to their classes early, knowing that being late once more would end in detention that they didn't want.

Quickly grabbing their things from their lockers, Mary and Tami headed once more to their first period class. Sitting in her seat, Dominique's voice from yesterday rang into her head out of the blue.

"_Right, Mary, but you don't anymore! And you never even met your father! See, this is what happens when the parents hate their mistakes in life_!_"_

Eyes welling, Mary hid her face from Tami who could guess whenever she was upset. Seeing as Tami was too busy copying the board, she didn't notice. When she finally looked up, all Tami could see was Mary's hand supporting her head behind a curtain of hair - nothing new.

Nobody took notice of Mary's eyes welling, everyone was facing the teacher who snapped at anyone _not _paying attention. But by the end of the class period, there was little evidence, if any, that Mary had been silently crying. Because of this, there were no suspicious questions from Tami. Just her talking about the latest clothing idea that popped into her mind until they met up with the guys.

"How're my two favorite girls this fine break?" Dustin drawled as he and Joey walked alongside the friends heading for their next class.

"Just wonderful." Mary's comment was in a monotone voice. How could it be bright and happy in school after the other day?

"Well, actually, I was thinking about this new idea…" Tami's voice carried itself away as she and Dustin walked ahead of the other two friends. Joey stopped and gently grabbed Mary's arm, pulling her to the side of the hallway.

"Mary. What's eating you?"

Joey's words of care comforted Mary greatly. Comfort was something she needed now, whether she knew it or not.

"I…nothing Joey. There's nothing."

"Please Mary. C'mon, just open up a little today, let me help you through whatever's the matter. Please?" Joey begged, with words and eyes.

"It's just that… Dominique's the problem, alright? She always has been, always will be. I just wish I wasn't in her life anymore." She bent her head, staring at the floor.

Ignoring the bell signaling the start of class, Joey lifted her head with his hand. "I know that, Mary. But, we're all here for you. Dustin, Tami, me. We'll help you through whatever happens. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Her answer was short, as if she knew but didn't want to process it through her mind.

"Mary, will you promise me something?"

"Can you promise me something, too?"

"Anything."

"You first, then."

"Just promise me, Mary, that you won't do anything stupid that you'll regret to get out of Dominique's life."

Mary held out her right hand as if for Joey to shake it, but stuck out her left pinky finger with the other hand. "Which would you prefer, a pinky swear or a handshake?"

In an answer, Joey stuck out a pinky, smiling. They locked pinkys before Mary looked back up at Joey again.

"My turn."

"Go for it."

"Promise me you;ll never leave me? If I really need you, promise me you'll be there."

This time, Joey held out both his arms. Mary stepped into them gladly, they both hugged the other tightly.

"I promise you Mary." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

After standing in a hug for a few more minutes, Mary tipped back her head and looked at Joey.

"I don't wanna finish school today. It's only the second class of the day…"

"… can you make yourself look sick?" Joey questioned, even though Mary was sick anyway with a small cold. She raised an eyebrow at him, nodding anyway.

"Then let's go."

Joey pulled his arm around Mary, and she leaned into him heavily to fake the sick act.

"Excuse me, but Mary here is feeling quite ill. I was thinking I should take her home, she's staying at my place for the week while her guardians are away." Joey stated professionally.

The lady sitting in the school office looked up, first to Mary, who did a good job of pretending illness, to Joey. When she looked at him, her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head in a yes.

"Go on ahead, dears. And feel well soon." The lady shooed them out the front door, watching as they went to the car.

"That was easier than I thought." Mary whispered, still leaning on Joey as they walked for the car. "Where'd you learn to say all that stuff, and make it sound like you _weren't _lying?"

"Dustin." Joey breathed as he opened the door and helped Mary into the passenger seat.

"Should've known." Mary smiled a little as Joey too got in the car before driving away.

"So, what shall we do?" joey looked to Mary.

"Shall?" Mary giggled. "Great question there, Joey. Great question that I don't know the answer to. I just wanted to leave."

"Guess we shoulda thought it through first then, huh?" Joey laughed alongside Mary.

"Probably woulda been a good idea, yeah." Mary nodded, looking out the window.

"Let's go see a movie, then." Mary suggested after seeing the theater.

"Mmk." Joey turned and pulled into the parking lot after a quick red light.

..::*::..

After the movie, which both Mary and Joey agreed had been an 'ok' one, they started driving back to Joey's house when Mary slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Crap! How're Dustin and Tami gonna get home?!"

"Oh. We have the car, don't we?" Joey asked slowly.

"Joey! You're driving it right now!!" Mary stated loudly. "C'mon, school ended not too long ago, I bet they're ticked!!"

Joey drove back to the school, where, indeed, Tami and Dustin were pacing back and forth waiting for them. Both looked up at the sound of the car.

"Mary! Joey! Where have you been!?" Tami screeched. The teachers were gone too.

"Tami, caaaalm." Mary threw up her hands.

"Tell me where you went to." Tami crossed her arms. When kept waiting, Tami got very frustrated.

"I wasn't feeling so hot. Joey drove me home and was watching me." Mary lied smoothly. Saying they went to a movie would only make Tami more mad. Not that it was a big deal, but Mary learned never to make her friend even more ticked then she already was, no matter how little or big the level of madness was.

"Oh. Alright, then." Tami calmed down a little. "Sorry. I was just worried… you were right there in the hallway and then you didn't show in class…"

"Sorry. I should have told you." Mary apologized as they all got in the car and started the drive back home.

"It's alright. You should've seen Dustin though. He was spazzing, yelling out 'where are they?!' and all that whatnot." Tami laughed. Dustin turned around from his position in the front seat to face Mary with a smirk on his face.

"Actually, Mary, the correct story is that was Tami."

"It was?" Tami cocked her head.

"Mmhm." Dustin turned back to facing the right way as they pulled into Joey's drive way.

"Oh. Whatever, it was still funny… I guess." Tami shrugged, and everyone hopped out of the car and into the house.

"Sooo, what'cha guys wanna do?" Dustin got four cans of soda from the fridge, handing them out.

"Well," Mary started, popping open her soda along with Tami. "We could always-"

"I'm not dancing." Dusting stated flatly. Just as he opened his can, soda splashed out and onto him. Tami burst out laughing along with the other two.

"But I guess I'm going to change…" Dustin sulked up the stairs.

"But seriously." Tami sat down on the couch, cradling her soda. "What're we going to do?"

"Who says we _have _to do anything?" Joey asked. "Why can't we just sit here and enjoy each other's company?"

"True, Joey. So true." Tami put a hand to her heart mockingly.

Joey made a face at her right back. Everyone was quiet for a while until Mary spoke up.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm tired. Sooo I'm gonna head up to sleep awhile."

"…Me too, I guess." Tami got up. "Meet'cha in the room, then."

"Sure."

"When she left, Mary stood too. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Joey grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back to her as he too stood.

"Sure you're okay, Mary?"

"I'm sure. Thanks, though, Joey. It means a lot that you care." Mary nodded reassuringly.

"Just looking out for my favorite girl." Joey teased. "I'd do it promise or no promise."

"Don't I know it." Mary smiled. "I'm gonna head up, though."

"See you later, then."

Mary stepped up the stairs slowly, pondering.

"_How long until Dominique figures out I'm here? Before she comes looking for me so I can just do her laundry, or feed her? Or just clean the house? Or her favorite, how long until she comes looking for me just so she can have me back so she can just yell at me for no apparent reason?"_

The answer to Mary's question?

"_Probably not too far down this road."_

..::*::..

Mary woke the next morning, probably three hours before she would any other day. Looking at a still sleeping Tami, who was actually an early riser, Mary knew that it was still dark out without looking outside.

Sighing, she got up and dressed, grabbed her skateboard, and bag, before heading out the the one place she could truly let go - the dance studio.

Getting there wasn't a problem. Nor was getting inside. Nothing was hard for a girl who loved dancing much as Mary did.

Turning up the volume on a nearby radio loud as she dared, Mary dancing. Twirling, swaying, spinning, even poseing for a several seconds, Mary danced her heart out before an hour or so passed by. Time really flieds when you do something you love, with a burning passion.

When Mary arrived back at Joey's house, she quickly showered. After redressing, she looked at Tami, who was indeed still sleeping at her hearts content.

And then, Mary smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Mary screeched quickly, "TAMI WAKE UP!!!"

Also screaming, Tami shot up in the bed, forehead colliding with Mary's with a loud smack.

"_What _was that for!?" Tami rubbed her throbbing forehead. Mary was too busy giggling on the floor to think about her own pain.

"…Um… I dunno, I was bored?" Mary guessed, while grinning all the while

"Uch. Whatever, I needed to get up anyway."

"See, you love me-" Mary was cut off as Dustin burst through the door, Joey right after him

"Where's the fire?" Dustin yelled.

"Dude! I coulda been changing, and just seen a spider!" Tami scolded loudly.

"Whata sight that woulda been…."

"Get out!" Mary laughed.

"Sorry for being heroic." Dustin teased, closing the door all the same.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Tams. Couldn't resist."

"I'll get you one day. Trip you when you're dancing… just you wait and see."

"If I saw, then I'd move."

"…Alright, good point. But I shall get you one day!" Tami declared.

"Mhm, I'm sure."

"Oh, shut it."

"I'd rather not, but I guess I can. Just for you!"

"Then quit talking, Mary." Tami smiled.

"Gladly!"

"Mary!"

"Yeah?"

"Gah! No talking!"

"Ok, ok. No need to be mean."

"You just can't shut up, can you?" Tami got up and grabed a fresh pair of clothes.

"Well… no." Mary laughed as Tami shot her a look before going into the bathroom to fix her hair and whatnot.

"Let's just get school over with, and don't you dare ditch me again!"

**So? You liiike? Kinda an odd chapter, went back and forth with randomness and actual problems, but that's my style! Hahah, this is random, but my grade is going on a 'cruise' (never leaves the dock, I don't think cause it's only for the school day) annd yippee, I get to wear a dress. Fun. (I DESPISE DRESSES!) Anyway, please review your thoughts or questions or just anything you'd like to say! **


	12. Tied Together

**Yes, graduation on the third!! Lol wazzup you ever so faithful readers! Lol… um… well, not much to say, 'cept that it's only your reading/reviewing/favoriting that keeps me writing this. Really, if I don't get info back, I always delete the story. So, for that, thanks. **

**So…**

**On with it. **

**..::*::..**

Three weeks had passed since the day that Dominique fought with Mary on the front steps of the school. Apparently, the lady who called to inform her that Mary made it into dance school **(I don't know her name…sorry) **was quite suspicious, so she came to inspect the situation herself. Seeing Mary with two working legs, she immediately let her into the school.

So now, Mary was loading up the van with the help of her ever faithful friends.

"Mary! You had better call me every day! And text me every hour!" Tami squealed loudly as they slammed the trunk shut.

"Ok, Tams. Whatever you say, long as yah get me in that helicopter of yours." Mary laughed, hugging her friend.

"Will do!" Tami saluted mockingly.

"You kick all those other dances butts, mmk?" Dustin teased, hugging Mary goodbye.

"You got it."

"Good."

Mary laughed again, over the yelling of Dominique's pleas not to leave her. Too bad. Mary was leaving her.

"Come on, let us go!!"

Joey shook his head as Mary bounced excitedly into the van. He was driving, of course. Dustin and Tami were staying. Everything was turning around.

Getting into the driver's seat, Joey started driving away. Mary turned, giggling, and pointing to the twins.

"Haa, I almost feel sorry for them. It's bad of me, but they deserve to deal with her after all they've put me through."

"I'm with you there."

"And you'll be with me everywhere I go, right?"

"Right. Would you like to shake on that?"

Mary shook her head. She then held up a pinky, smiling slightly. After a quick wave to their friends who were staying behind, he pinky swore with Mary.

Of course, he didn't need to shake or swear he'd stay with her long as she intended, Joey had known for a while now that he'd only willingly leave her side if that's what she wished.

"…Mary, can I ask you something?" Joey glanced at her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well…do you remember the very first day that you came over to stay at my house? After all the things Dominique said to you cause I think you hadn't cleaned the kitchen?"

"List of chores, actually, if you're talking about the time when I sorta ran away and you called Dustin and Tami and whatnot. But yes." Mary corrected cautiously.

"Well… I dunno, I remember how when I looked at you, you were so upset, that my heart felt like it actually broke. Into a million, different, little pieces. And I promised myself something."

"What was that?"

"That until you were a entirely pieced back together, my heart would be too."

"Joey…not to ruin the moment… but what are you asking me?" Mary questioned.

"I'm asking you… are you pieced back together?" Joey pulled up to a stop light.

"Well…" Mary thought. "No… but I know one thing that will help."

She leaned over and kissed Joey lightly, but it deepened so that the car behind them honked impatiently as the light turned green once more.

"Are you better, silly as that kinda sounds?" Joey whispered, driving all the same.

"You know it."

"Then so am I."

**The End. For now.**

**Don'tcha guys love that not so awesome ending to this story that deserves a better one? Well, more like you guys deserve a better one. But, it's not the end to my writing, I can promise you that. I've actually been working on a Harry Potter fic, and I'm trying to figure out whether or not to post it. And a poem, but it's kinda... depressing. So, if I take a while to post those, which I will, then I'll redo this. **

**Well, I'm gonna redo this anyway. Just ... I dunno, I mean I graduate eighth grade tomorrow so it's not like I won't have time... I just... I dunno. I feel bad now, but I hope you like this anyway. **


	13. Hey!

**Hey guys! So, no, this isn't another chapter. Sorry! **

**Buuut, there is a sequel. Oh yeah, and there's already more than one chapter up! :D **

**So if you're interested, the sequel is called Fallen to the Floor. (hehe, A Million Little Pieces, and then Fallen to the Floor...put em together...) Anyhew, if you want to, thanks for reading it and I hope you guys like it! **

**And, THANKS for reading/reviewing/whatnot this story, it has really encouraged me in my writing. Soooo thanks to ALL of you! :D**


End file.
